Flawed Foundation
by AnimeAngelSuccubus
Summary: Because not every blemish can be hidden with make-up.


Flawed Foundation

**I do not own **_**Total Drama **_**or its characters. **

It was a beautiful morning at Camp Wawanakwa as the sun began to rise higher in the clear blue sky. Contestants of the reality show Total Drama Island began to stir and prepare to start their day by washing and getting dressed. The Screaming Gopher's girl cabin was particularly a buzz with activity as the girls began fixing their hair and putting on make-up. One such girl was a stunning tall blonde with bright baby blue eyes and a figure that most actresses couldn't have. Lindsay was applying her mascara and eyeliner in a small, pink compact mirror, smiling widely as she did so.

It was no lie that Lindsay was a gorgeous young lady; she was what any frisky boys' dreams were made of. Sweet, hot and naïve, Lindsay was the epitome of a Hollywood glamour girl. As she gazed in her mirror, the bubbly blonde couldn't help but giggle at her fortune of being that good looking. Yet, a small frown tugged at the end of her plump lips as she thought further on herself. She was indeed incredibly beautiful and she always had tons of guys flocking to be around her, but she knew that their reasons were shallow ones. It was a crazy idea but, for some reason, Lindsay thought that guys only wanted her because she looked good.

Whenever she went out on a date they were always something that she would have to be silent in. The movies were a prime example as you never talked during a movie; that was just rude. Even then, activities such as dinner or a late night drive required that Lindsay not say a word. Did those guys not want to hear what she had to say? Did they only want her because she was pretty? These questions and more like them always plagued the bombshell when she found time to think about them. She hated thinking them but sometimes she couldn't help herself.

Lindsay knew that she wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack and that most of her knowledge was about beauty products and procedures. She wasn't like Courtney or Heather when it came to making plans and strategies. It's not like she meant for it to be that way, she just didn't learn the same that they did. She couldn't study by reading a book or making notes, it was so boring and made her brain hurt. Not to mention that she was easily confused with names and numbers. Besides there were so many other fun things to do like coordinate outfits of so many pretty colors.

A lot of people were quick to write her off as an idiot, and sometimes Lindsay would think that they were right. She passed a majority of her classes by simply flirting with either her teachers or some other student who would do the work for her. It was the way she did things; it was the way that her family had done things. They were a social, flirty kind of people who knew how to charm others with their kindness and sincerity. While it was nice and had more perks than she could count, the blonde bombshell always felt some sort of hollowness with her actions. It was fun being a flirt but, somewhere deep inside, she felt kind of envious of smart girls. Things like math and science were easy for them, and when they succeeded, people were genuinely proud of them.

Of course, that didn't mean that the buxom beauty didn't have her own accomplishments to be proud of. Ever since she was little, Lindsay had been enrolled in gymnastics, and was quite the prodigy. Tuck and rolls, backflips, splits and handsprings came to her naturally and with a speed that no one had ever thought possible. She loved gymnastics and for a while believed that she could go professional if she desired. Back then was when she was at her happiest, when she felt on top of the world. Lindsay would even help out the younger girls when they had trouble and they hailed her as a genius. Unfortunately, the blue eyed babe's dream began to fade as she grew up and out. Gymnasts were not known to be top heavy people and, with Lindsay sporting DDs now, it was much more difficult to perform.

Eventually, she had to be pulled from the sport, as her parents couldn't keep spending money on something that was putting a strain on their daughter. It hit her hard that she had to abandon her dream, but she didn't stay down for long. With her sisters and mother aiding her in retail therapy and her father spoiling her with lavish gifts, Lindsay couldn't help but feel better due to the immense amounts of love she received. Yet, as she began to feel better, she also felt a little bit worse as time went on. Without gymnastics to prove as a distraction, Lindsay began to realize just how she was treated outside of her little world.

People didn't really listen to her ideas, they didn't ask for her help when they were having trouble. Whenever she began to speak they either responded with one were answers or just nodding and giggling. It made her feel useless, unappreciated, hell, she felt even worse than that! She was being ignored just because she was beautiful and in their eyes had nothing else to offer. It made her feel dumb. Once again, Lindsay knew that she wasn't a genius when it came to book learning, but it wasn't intentional. With all of these thoughts swirling in her head, she didn't really pay attention, not to mention it was boring.

All Lindsay wanted was a chance, a chance to prove to those around her that she was smart, that she could be useful. As she continued to stare at herself in that little mirror, Lindsay began to wonder if that chance would ever come along; if someone would look past her surface and see the girl inside that just wanted to be heard. She wasn't just a pretty face decorated with mascara and lip gloss, besides; everyone's foundation was flawed in some way.

**Welp, here we are with a story on Lindsay, I hope you guys like it. Just as a heads up, I may not post anything in a while due to Spring Break coming up. As always, follow, favorite, and review my babies. Mwah!**


End file.
